Llevarme bien con Loki?
by JanElementh
Summary: Todo paso muy rapido...Es mejor que lo lean...Lemon


-No puedo hacerlo Thor –dijo Sif

Thor estaba frente a Sif a las afueras del palacio de Asgard. Thor tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía a Sif la cual estaba firme frente a él. Thor y Sif llevaban puestas sus armaduras.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, todos lo superamos –dijo Thor –Loki puede llegar a ser de nuevo parte de la familia –

-No es tan fácil olvidar tantas veces que puso en peligro Asgard y como casi destruye Midgard. –dijo Sif

-Eres testaruda como un mortal –dijo Thor

Thor se dio media vuelta y camino.

-Lo intentare –dijo Sif por fin

Thor sonrió. A Sif no lo gusto para nada el comentario de parecerse a un mortal, ya era difícil comprender como Thor podía fijarse en una mortal y no en ella. Sif suspiro y entro al palacio.

Por otro lado, un poco lejos de ahí, el Dios del Engaño observo aquella plática entre Thor y Sif. Había algo que no entendía, que tenía su hermano que no tuviera él? Aun le costaba trabajo creer que todas las mujeres se dirigían a Thor antes que a él, pero Sif, desde jóvenes siempre fueron amigos los tres, pero ella siempre prefirió a Thor. Loki vio a Sif desde lo lejos… era hermosa, su personalidad había cambiado por completo desde que le corto su cabello dorado, ahora era negro profundo y era menos vanidosa y más dura y valiente… era toda una mujer madura, pero… tras esa personalidad aun quedaba esa debilidad de una mujer por un hombre. Loki y Sif siempre han peleado desde esa vez, pero por alguna razón, sus hormonas proponían otras intenciones en ella.

Mientras tanto, Sif camino por un pasillo, pensando en lo antes comentado de parte de Thor, le costaba poderse llevar bien con Loki, aunque admite que siempre que esta junto a él, se pone nerviosa y siente arder su vientre, pero justo en ese momento vuelve el pensamiento de que ese hombre le hizo tanto daño a tantas personas. Sif desearía que Loki desapareciera, o que esos malos pensamientos lo hicieran. Lo que más quería según ella, era que Thor se fijara en ella, pero su interior le dictaba otra cosa. Ella sabía que él nunca dejaría de amar a esa mortal, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por no ser amada. Sif… Lady Sif…. No quería ensuciar su reputación por un capricho, habiendo tantos hombres…. O al menos otro…

-En que piensas? –le pregunto una voz

Sif giro y vio a Loki tras ella. Vestía su casual traje negro y su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, en cambio a ella, que lo llevaba suelto y alborotado a petición de su espejo que reflejaba lo bien que se veía. Sif le dio la espalda pero al mirar al frente, el Dios del Engaño la acorralo en la pared recargando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-No me dirás que no querías verme –dijo Loki

-No tendría porque –dijo Sif –Que te hace pensar que querría estar cerca de ti? –

-La forma que me miras –dijo Loki mirándola a los ojos

Y ahí lo hacía de nuevo, odiaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, sumergiéndola en sus profundos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-La forma en que niegas mi presencia –dijo Loki con una mano atrayendo su cuerpo al de el

Sif soltó un quejido. Loki le dio vuelta quedando esta recargada de frente en la pared, Loki atrajo desde atrás un poco su cuerpo y asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sif.

-Me negaras que cada vez que estas con migo, sientes que tu cuerpo me desea? –dijo Loki susurrándole en el oído

Sif se dio la vuelta para recargar su espalda en la pared y ver a Loki de frente. Trato de zafarse pero Loki sujeto sus manos y las recargo en la pared junto las de él.

-Por qué crees que Lady Sif sentiría eso por el Dios del Engaño? –dijo Sif orgullosamente

-Tu dime –dijo Loki acercando su rostro al de ella –Hacemos la prueba? –

Loki acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Sif y después con su pulgar acaricio sus labios. Sif quedo inmóvil, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Loki sello sus labios con los de él. Al principio Sif trato de separarse de, el, empujándolo del pecho, pero este volvió a sujetar sus manos, entonces Sif le mordió el labio y Loki se alejo de inmediato. Loki se toco el labio y al asegurarse de ningún rastro de sangre, tomo a Sif del cuello y la volvió a besar. Sif lucho contra él pero fue inútil, de pronto sus dominantes labios hechizaron los suyos y no pudo hacer más que rendirse. Sif le correspondió el beso. Loki no podía creer que por fin había logrado lo que su interior le propuso, ahora se estaba apoderando de los labios de esa mujer. Al sentir como correspondió su beso, deseó llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Soltó sus manos y Sif rodeo con una el cuello de Loki y con la otra sujeto la cabeza de, él; Loki, con una mano atrajo la cintura de Sif y con la otra acaricio el cabello de esta. Sif atrajo mas la cabeza de Loki a la suya, asiendo que sus labios tuvieran mucho más contacto y presión. Loki introdujo su lengua y comenzó una batalla con la de Sif, en la cual salió victorioso y se apodero del interior de la boca de ella. Sif reacciono y empujo a Loki. Loki se le acerco y recargo su mano a lado de la cabeza de esta.

-Ahora me negaras que te gustaron mis besos? –dijo Loki

-Fue en contra de mi voluntad –aclaro Sif

-En cerio? –Dijo Loki –Tu cuerpo responde diferente a ti –

Loki beso el cuello de Sif arrancando gemidos de esta, Loki subió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Lo ves? –Dijo Loki –No te resistas más –

Sif miro los ojos hechizantes de Loki y miro como este se acerco a sus labios. Sif se acerco primero a él y sello sus labios. Loki poso sus manos en las mejillas de Sif atrayéndola a su rostro, y, ella paso sus manos por los costados de Loki atrayéndolo por la espalda. Loki volvió a introducir su lengua pero por un poco tiempo, para después besar ahora su cuello. Sif soltó largos gemidos y después Loki puso su dedo en sus labios.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos con esto en mi alcoba –dijo Loki besando sus labios

Por suerte la alcoba de Loki estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Loki beso a Sif y la guio sin separarse de ella. Al entrar, Loki la cargo y la soltó en la cama y el sobre ella. Sif lo atrajo mas, queriendo que en ese momento Loki se apoderara de ella, como su interior lo deseaba. Loki se dio la vuelta y recargo sus codos en la cama, dejando que Sif se sentara sobre él y lo besara.

Al poco tiempo los dos yacían desnudos en la misma posición, Loki acariciaba los brazos de Sif mientras ella solo lo besaba. Sif gemía al sentir como el miembro de Loki palpitaba bajo su intimidad y suplicaba por estar dentro de ella. Loki se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió pícaramente. Sif le sonrió del mismo modo. El, se levanto quedando totalmente sentado e hizo que Sif se sentara sobre él, pero entonces al hacerlo introdujo su miembro en su intimidad. Sif gimió de dolor pero Loki la beso y la abrazo ahogando sus gemidos en su boca. Sif pronto sintió nada más que placer y siguió besando a su hombre mientras este la embestía difícilmente, aun que en ese momento no les importaba su comodidad, solo les interesaba el estar juntos, con la persona que ahora se daban cuenta de que amaban. Sif lo atrajo recostándose en la cama y Loki sobre ella. Entonces su acto se volvió más fácil y placentero para los dos. Sif con una mano jalaba el cuello de Loki hacia ella y con la otra enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Loki con una mano se sostenía en la cama y con la otra acariciaba una de sus piernas.

Loki dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello de Sif, la cual acariciaba la espalda de el a sentir su aliento en su cuello. Loki se detuvo con su miembro dentro de ella, y con una mano comenzó a acariciar los costados del cuerpo de Sif, la cual disfrutaba sentir las cálidas manos de este tocándola, ya que Loki se había dejado llevar por su placer y olvido lo hermosa que era la mujer con la que estaba. Loki se deleito la mirada con el cuerpo de Sif, y después comenzó a besar sus hombros para después bajar y besar sus senos. Sif se encorvaba y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer al sentir los labios de Loki posarse en sus senos.

Loki alzó la mirada y vio aquel rostro sonrojado de Sif. Loki se movió un poco hacia arriba, provocando un gemido de Sif pues su miembro aun estaba dentro de ella. Loki beso a Sif en los labios y entrelazo sus manos con las de Sif, recargándolas en la cama a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Entonces comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo sus últimas embestidas…

-Te amo –dijo Loki

Loki sello los labios de Sif con los suyos y termino dentro de ella. Sif al instante sintió como un líquido caliente entro en ella. Loki se derrumbo a un lado de Sif y la atrajo para que se recostara sobre él. Ella, se movió un poco haciendo que sus sexos tuvieran el mayor contacto posible.

-Lady Sif quiere más? –dijo Loki sujetando su mentón para que lo mirara

-Si así fuera, habría algún problema con eso? Mi Dios del Engaño, Loki –dijo Sif sonriéndole

Loki sonrió y le dio un tierno beso. A la mañana siguiente, Sif despertó en la cama de Loki, aunque al principio pensó que solo era un sueño, resulto verdad, se levanto y no vio señales de Loki, pero en su lugar estaba un pedazo de pergamino.

"_Mi Lady Sif,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo no estoy contigo y puede que este peleándome con mi hermano por alguna tontería,_

_Pero quiero que sepas que lo que paso anoche para mí fue real y no quisiera olvidarlo._

_Es mejor que te vistas ya y vengas al entrenamiento,_

_No querrás que sospechen tan rápido verdad?_

_Tu Dios del Engaño, Loki._

Sif sonrió y se vistió rápidamente para ir al entrenamiento. Creo que después de todo, si pudo llevarse bien con Loki, ya que además después de esto, ellos dos no se separaron jamás, aunque algunas veces discutían por alguna tontería, pero siempre cuanto Sif comenzaba a gritarle a Loki, el la tomaba del cuello y la besaba. Lo difícil fue…. Que los demás se enteraran.


End file.
